All At Once
by Sora-Hikou
Summary: BEN'S POV: I'd like to think I don't rely completely on him for entertainment and happiness. I really would. rated T for language. This is a Bevin!


"Don't worry about a thing, Benji." He took my face into his hands, rubbing my cheek with his thumb in a steady fashion. "I'll be back before you can say Benjamin Tennyson." He smiled.

At the time, I believed him. I smiled too. Kissed his lips softly before replying with a, "Be Safe," Then he let me slip out of his arms, as he carried his luggage out to the shining green camaro parked in the parking lot of our apartment complex.

I handed him his duffle bag. He threw it in the back of the car. "Thanks Ben, I promise I'll be home as fast as I can." He kissed my cheek and hugged me tightly. "Love you."

I followed him around to the driver's side of the car and smiled to him. "I love you too, Kevin." At that point, I stepped back.

Kevin drove away.

I could literally _feel_ my heart beating as fast as it could.

I took a deep breath, turned on my heel and made my way back to our apartment.

The green paint that graced the walls of our dinky apartment seemed to dull without Kevin's presence. It was weird. I looked about the room; reminiscing about the different memories that were created in each corner.

That's where Kevin had me stand, his hands clapped tightly over my eyes, assuring me I'd like my surprise. Said surprise was the apartment.

Over there is where Kevin fell after he'd accidentally slammed his head into the wall.

I could've died laughing.

I need to remind myself. I need to remind myself just how independent I really am. I wouldn't have Kevin's absence bring me down.

I left the apartment.

I looked up at the clear blue sky. The clouds puffed through the airspace. I took in a deep breath. Released it slowly. Out on the town I went.

It'd been about a year since I graduated High School; most of my friends furthered their education and went to far-away Universities. Gwen was still training with Grandma Verdona- I don't even _remember_ the last time I saw her. Julie returned to Japan a month after graduation. There were only the delinquents left here, and myself.

Cash and J.T. remained. Cash became an apprentice to Kevin at the auto shop. J.T. worked at Mr. Smoothie for a living.

Mr. Smoothie sounded perfect right now. I turned the face on my omnitrix, slammed down on Big Chill, and swiftly spread my wings and headed for the fast food establishment of my affection. Upon getting in a walking distance, I dropped down and changed back. Jogged to the place. I had my order ready when J.T. turned to me, we exchanged little conversation, and then traded money for my smoothie.

I found the smoothie was not as good by myself as it would have been with Kevin around. Displeased with this knowledge, I rushed home. Out was not the right thing to do. Bellwood was boring.

I was faced with the green walls again.

They stared.

They mocked me.

I couldn't look anymore. I turned away, stuffed my face into one of the pillows on our bed.

My green phone was situated on Kevin's pillow. I didn't dare touch his side of the bed. He left it in a disorganized fumble; blankets untidy, pillows angled… I didn't want to ruin it's Kevin-ness. I needed him home.

Whenever I managed to get my mind off the small electronic device placed on Kevin's pillow, it started to ring profusely.

I answered in a heartbeat. I knew exactly who it was.

"Kevin!" My voice was incredibly excited, I cursed myself.

"_Miss me already, Benji?_" I cursed him. Of course I missed him.

"Yes," Was all I could manage. I missed him more than he could imagine. Way more than he could imagine.

I could just see the smile forming on his lips. "_Don't worry, Benji. I'll call you every day, I promise_"

I then felt bad. Kevin was on a business trip, after all. I didn't want to interfere with his work. "No, no. Don't worry about me, Kev." Keep my image. _Must_ keep my image. "I'll be fine. I've got two strong legs on me. I can walk."

"_I just feel bad, Ben._" I could see his Levin Smile perking up on one side and falling on the other. "_I left you there with no one else to hang out with or anything._"

"I'll be fine. Really." I smiled my own signature Tennyson Smile. He couldn't see it. He could feel it. I know he could.

"_Alright then, Benji. I've gotta get going then._" He seemed to shuffle things around. He must've stopped for lunch or something. "_I'll call you when I get to LA, okay?_"

My heart fluttered. "Okay." I nodded. "Love you."

"_Love you too, Tennyson._" The line went dead.

I dropped the phone.

Pulled the covers over my head.

Drifted off.

I woke early.

Showered.

Sipped coffee at the kitchen table.

I picked up the paper.

Headline read the most gruesome of things. I skipped it. I couldn't take it if I started to imagine Kevin in any of the situations.

I skipped to the comics.

I soon found myself getting ready for my job. Freaking sweet job of working my ass off at the new "Survivalists 'R' Us" in the Bellwood Mall.

I worked. 9-5. Came home and waited. Waited for my Kevin to call. He said he would, I told him he didn't need to, but he said he would.

So I waited. And waited. And waited. For what seemed like _too_ long. For what probably _was_ too long. It was about nine thirty when I gave up. Leaving my phone on the coffee table in the living room and going to take a shower.

I washed up, and quickly brushed my teeth. By the time I left the bathroom, it was easily eleven 'o' clock. I had four missed calls. All of them from Kevin.

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

Days passed. I found myself becoming more and more bored. The days ran together. I started working more hours, over time, everything. _The works_. I thought maybe -_just maybe_- I'd be able to take my mind off of Kevin still not being home.

But the empty bed when I finally, _finally_, got home was always a dead give away.

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

I used to leave my phone at home when I went to work –company policy requires that we refrain from texting and such on the job if it's not important- but recently, I've brought it with me. Because, when I'd come home I'd have seventeen texts from Kevin throughout the day—

"_Good Morning, Benji. I hope you have a nice day. (:_"

"_I'm sure it's lunch time there, and I bet you took your break at Mr. Smoothie. I hope you're enjoying your smoothie, babe._"

"_Just a text to say I love you. 'Cause I do._"

—Just name a few. I used these periodical texts from Kevin to tide me over. Get me through my work-day.

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

My day finally came. Not only my day off, but also the day when Kevin came home. I cleaned the apartment up. Had everything in perfect order for when my sweet, sweet Kevin came home. I don't think he realizes just how much I've missed him. There would be no way he could.

So I waited.

And when I heard a key _click!_ in the dead-bolt on the door, my heart started to beat faster. When it turned and the knob began to wriggle and jingle, I could feel my heart try and jump out of my chest.

Kevin walked in the house, exhausted as hell, and dropping his bags all over the front entryway. He turned to the couch. Caught my eyes. He smiled.

"Ben," he breathed. "It's nice to finally see you again."

I nodded in agreement. My words were completely gone.

"You too, eh? God, I missed you. You could only imagine." I laughed slightly at how absolutely _wrong_ he was. However, I did manage a;

"I missed you too, Kevin." As I ran up to him and held him close to me. Hugged him tightly. Relieved to feel Kevin's muscles under my touch once more. It'd been too long.

Kevin's face was buried deep in the crook of my neck, and I could feel him smile into my skin before he asked; "You look drained, babe. Let me take you to get a smoothie, eh?"

I laughed again. "No, no, no. Please. Let me take you to get one. And just happen to pick one up for myself also." He laughed.

We lugged his bags onto the couch before we picked up my keys and walked out the door.

That smoothie I had there with Kevin was easily, _easily_, the tastiest smoothie I've ever had.

* * *

Heya! This is the Bevin I've been working on. Tried to write it in a similar style to "Burn the Night Away" one I did a few months ago. Dunno if I succeded, but I like it plenty!

I had a really homo-ish conversation with my BFF(**Loiselle**) the other day, since she's in Florida currently for her cousin's wedding. And it inspired me to write this. xD

So yeah! R&R and Enjoy!

-Sora Hikou


End file.
